Wild
by nimpluq
Summary: Kai dan Kyungsoo yang terseret dalam permasalahan Chanyeol-Baekhyun, hingga keduanya mengalami kebimbangan pada perasaan masing-masing. KAISOO. CHANBAEK
1. Chapter 1

Kai tidak membenci kondisinya yang tiap hari mengenaskan-kata Chanyeol-sahabatnya. Heol, dia sama mengenaskannya dengan dirinya. Siang bersekolah, dan malamnya bekerja di bengkel.

Bukan hal mudah untuk bersekolah disini. Sekolah elit dengan prestasi mengagumkan. Banyak anak-anak orang kaya dan artis yang sekolah disini. Tapi maaf saja, Kai tidak peduli dengan itu. Ia bahkan tak mau bersusah payah mendekati meraka. Waktunya terlalu berharga untuk itu, lebih baik digunakan untuk hal berguna-tidur, itu berguna untuk memulihkan tenaga ngomong-ngomong.

Meskipun ia cukup memiliki banyak teman, Kai tidaklah populer hingga ia bisa di kejar-kejar wanita hanya dengan mengedipkan mata. Dia juga bukan anggota para penguasa seperti f4 dalam drama BBF. Ia hanya pria biasa yang doyan tidur, seperti kebanyakan remaja lainnya.

"untuk Kim Jongin" ucap Boa "karena tidak mengerjakan PR, hukumanmu adalah menggantikan Jongdae menginventarisasi buku perpustakaan"

"ugh" Kai mengernyit tak suka.

"kalau kau tak suka, harusnya kau mengerjakan PR anak muda" Boa menatapnya pura-pura sedih "baik anak-anak, hari ini sampai sini dulu, kelas bubar"

Setelah Boa keluar, Jongdae yang duduk di depannya menoleh.

"Bung, kau benar-benar sial, buku yang harus di data banyak sekali"

"seberapa banyak?"

"aku sudah mengerjakannya sejak dua hari yang lalu, tapi mungkin belum sampai separuhnya yang kukerjakan"

Kai semakin mengerutkan wajahnya "bisakah kau membantuku?"

"aku akan dengan senang hati membantu andai saja aku tak harus ke klub hari ini"

"ah benar, kau akan ada pementasan sebentar lagi"

"kenapa kau tak mengambil klub?"

"malas"

"ck, dasar, sana kerjakan, setidaknya itu bagus agar kau tak selalu hanya di dalam kelas"

000

Kai memberikan sampul pada buku entah keberapa sampai tangannya pegal hingga ia selalu mengeluarkan gerutuan dan makian pada setiap buku di setiap kesempatan, seperti "hell-kenapa kau besar sekali? Aku bisa membogem orang langsung pingsan denganmu" atau "norak sekali sampulnya" dan "judulnya tak menarik-huh, tidak kreatif". Itu hanya akan berhenti jika ada orang yang ingin melakukan peminjaman atau pengembalian buku. Ia harus melayani mereka terlebih dahulu. Hari ini ia tahu benar tugas Jongdae sebagai penjaga perpustakaan tidaklah mudah. Pantas saja dia sering mengeluh pegal-pegal seperti orang tua.

"hei, apa Jongdae absen?" tanyanya sembari menyerahkan buku yang ingin di pinjamnya. Do Kyungsoo. Seorang penyanyi bersuara emas, penuh dengan prestasi, lagu-lagunya sangat menyentuh. Murah senyum, ramah pada semua orang dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang bak malaikat, yeoja maupun namja bakal bertekuk lutut padanya.

"ah, iya" kata Kai sambil mengecapkan stempel pada kolom tanggal pengembalian "dia ada kegiatan klub"

"oh.." ucap pria bermata bulat itu sambil menerima bukunya dari Kai "Terima kasih banyak" ia tersenyum.

"sama-sama" balas Kai.

Saat pria mungil itu pergi, Kai hanya mampu menghela nafas menatap kepergian Kyungsoo. "aku yang ada disini sekarang, tapi kau bahkan tak menanyakan apapun tentangku, kenapa hanya Jongdae yang kau tanyakan?"

Kemudian ia kembali pada pekerjaannya. Megambil buku dan mulai menyampulnya.

"ck, sadarlah bung, kau ini hanya kotoran di pinggir jalan" ujar Kai pada dirinya sendiri. Menertawakan hidupnya.

000

Meskipun hukumannya telah berakhir, ia tak tega meninggalkan Jongdae dengan setumpuk buku-sialan yang masih menunggu untuk di data. Jadi setiap seusai sekolah ia akan membantu Jongdae sebelum bekerja.

"bung, aku lapar" ucap Kai di sela-sela pekerjaan mereka.

"tentu saja kau lapar, kau tak pernah jajan saat istirahat" kata Jongdae.

"harganya terlalu mahal"

"ck, aku tahu, tapi setidaknya bisakah kau menjaga tubuhmu?" sungutnya sambil mengeluarkan dompet, menyerahkan pada Kai.

"apa ini?" Tanya Kai

"anggap saja gajimu karena membantuku" kata Jongdae tulus "aku titip softdrink"

Kai yang menatapnya ikut tersenyum "kau yang terbaik bung"

"sana"

Kai berjalan di lorong kelas yang telah sepi, bersiul-siul dan bernyanyi dengan santai menuju kantin sampai ia mendengar sebuah lagu yang berasal dari kelas yang di lewatinya. Ia berbalik dan mengintip ke dalam ruangan.

Do Kyungsoo, bagaimana eksistensimu di sana bisa begitu menawan?

Cahaya senja yang masuk melewati jendela membuatnya makin terlihat mengagumkan.

Kai menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu di bagian luar kelas itu, tersenyum bersedakap sambil menikmati lagu Kyungsoo. Beberapa hari ini mereka tidak bertemu karena hukuman Kai telah berakhir. Kai berani bertaruh kalau pria mungil itu pasti tak mengingatnya. Saat lagu telah berakhir, Kai beranjak pergi menuju kantin.

000

Hari ini hal menggemparkan terjadi, bagaimanapun ia tidak pernah ingin terlibat dalam hal merepotkan. Tapi bagaimanapun dia tidak bisa tinggal diam mendengar sahabatnya di pukul oleh beberapa orang. Dia langsung berlari ketika Jongdae berteriak memberitahunya kalau Chanyeol di keroyok di kantin.

Dia melihat Chanyeol berdiri dengan luka membiru di wajahnya, meludah mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Chanyeol benar-benar bego. Satu lawan lima, kau ini pernah lulus SD tidak sih? Umpat Kai.

Begitu Kai melihat Chanyeol akan di pukul dari belakang oleh seseorang, ia langsung menendang orang itu hingga pria itu tersungkur. Suara anak-anak lain yang melihat itu semakin menjerit histeris. Kaget karena ada petarung baru masuk kawasan.

"cih, kau ini bodoh atau idiot hah?" amuk Kai pada Chanyeol. Tapi pria itu tak bergeming sama sekali.

"jangan ikut campur urusan kami bocah"-Byun Daehyun.

"aku tidak ingin mencampuri urusanmu, tapi Kau memukuli temanku, bagaimana mungkin aku diam saja melihatnya?"

"Bung, aku juga tidak akan memukulnya jika saja bocah itu tak membuat masalah dengan adikku, aku juga tidak bisa diam saja untuk hal itu" ucap Daehyun.

 _Shit_ -Kai tak tahu ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Byun Baekhyun-sang diva-primadona sekolah. Mencari masalah dengan Byun Daehyun mungkin masih tidak apa-apa, tapi jika itu Byun Baekhyun, artinya kau cari mati dengan seluruh penghuni sekolah, Byun Baekhyun, adalah anak emas semua orang di sini. Kai harus menyiapkan peti mati untuknya dan Chanyeol.

Tapi tunggu dulu, bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol membuat masalah pada Baekhyun? Sudah sebelas tahun pertemanannya dengan si caplang, ia bahkan tahu kalau caplang itu menyukai Baekhyun, astaga, membayangkannya saja menakutkan, bagai pungguk merindukan bulan, dan sekarang ia berbuat ulah pada Baekhyun? Demi jenggot merlin, Kai takkan mempercayainya.

Mata Bocah caplang itu bahkan selalu lekat mengikuti Baekhyun meskipun pria itu hanya tersenyum sambil melewatinya.

Chanyeol berhutang penjelasan padanya.

Masa bodoh dengan hidup dan matinya nanti, Kai sudah terlanjur ikut campur.

"kalau begitu biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri" bela Kai.

Kai melihat rahang Daehyun mengeras.

"harusnya kau bertanya pada teman sialanmu kenapa aku harus ikut campur"

Oh, sungguh, Kai benar-benar frustasi karena tidak tahu apa-apa. Ingatkan Kai untuk menghantui Byun Daehyun nanti jika dia mati.

"kalian tidak akan hidup tenang disini" ucap Daehyun "kita lihat saja" dan dia menunjukkan seringainya.

Oh, tentu saja, Kai yakin hal itu akan benar-benar terjadi dalam waktu dekat, itu sudah terlihat dengan bagaimana anak-anak yang lain juga memandang mereka berdua dengan pandangan benci dan jijik, bahkan seorang _Angel-soo_ juga memandang mereka dingin. Kai meringis, lupa jika pria bermata bulat itu sahabat baik Baekhyun.

000

Kai berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo sekarang.

Entah apa yang membawa pria itu menemuinya begitu kelas berakhir. Saat semua orang sudah pulang, pria itu mendekat dan bilang ingin mengajaknya bicara.

Kai tersenyum, well-memandang seorang Do Kyungsoo dari dekat adalah hal yang langka dalam hidupnya.

"jadi…-" Kai memulai percakapan, tapi langsung di potong oleh Kyungsoo.

"menjauhlah dari Park Chanyeol"

Apa? Katakan kalau telinga Kai bermasalah.

Kai berpikir sejenak, sampai kemudian ia menganalisis perkataan Kyungsoo.

Oh, jadi begitu, Kai yang paham dengan apa yang di maksud langsung mengubah wajah kagetnya menjadi seringai menyebalkan, tertawa dalam hati karena ternyata seorang Do Kyungsoo tak sebaik yang ia kira. Sampah. Dia sama saja dengan yang lain.

"wae? Kenapa aku harus menjauhinya?" Tanya Kai dengan senyum remeh, berpura-pura tak paham dengan perkataannya, kemudian melipat tangannya dan duduk pada tepi jendela di belakangnya.

Kyungsoo makin mengeraskan rahangnya meskipun pandangannya tetap datar, dan itu makin membuat Kai ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tidak yakin dengan julukan _Angel-soo_ yang melekat pada orang itu.

"jika kau tetap di dekatnya, kau akan bernasib sama dengan Park Chanyeol"

"huh, kau memperingatkanku pun sekarang tak akan ada gunanya, aku dan Chanyeol sudah menjadi target mereka sejak istirahat, kalau kau tidak lupa"

"aku bisa menghentikan mereka memasangmu sebagai target"

"wow, aku tak tahu kau punya kemampuan sebesar itu untuk menghentikan mereka" Kai kembali menyeringai "lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?"

"aku tak peduli dengan Chanyeol" bingo! Tebakan Kai benar, menyeringai dalam hati, Do Kyungsoo tak sebaik yang ia kira "dia membuat temanku sakit, dan aku hanya tak suka ada orang luar yang ikut terlibat dalam masalah ini"

"Well… Do Kyungsoo, kupikir dalam hal ini kita sama-sama orang luar, jadi kupikir kau juga tak berhak untuk menyuruhku tak ikut campur, silahkan kau mengurusi teman cantikmu dan aku akan mengurusi teman idiotku, karena aku tak berpikir untuk membiarkannya menghadapi masalah ini sendirian"

Dan Kai meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri dengan mengepalkan tangan.

000

Kai beridiri dengan jantung berdegub kencang di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Biasanya dia akan langsung masuk dan tidur begitu sampai kelas. Sekarang, rasanya seperti berada di sarang penyamun. Sialnya lagi, si caplang itu malah sudah berangkat duluan, Kai benar-benar khawatir padanya, semoga saja si caplang itu baik-baik saja.

Kai memasuki sekolah dengan perasaan waspada, bagaimanapun ia bisa merasakan pandangan menusuk yang datang dari sekitarnya.

Begitu memasuki gedung, tekanannya menjadi lebih tinggi, dan ia merasa semua yang ada di sana memperhatikannya.

PLUK

Kai tahu akan ada telur-telur lain yang melayang padanya, hingga telur itu pecah di tubuhnya. " _Shit_ " umpat Kai.

PLUP

PLUK

BYUUSS

Kini tumpahan tepung mendarat di kepalanya.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA" mereka tertawa secara serempak.

"harusnya kau dan temanmu tahu kalau menyakiti Byun Baekhyun sama saja mencari gara-gara dengan kami" kata Jung Krystal "dan hei, kau terlihat lebih putih dengan itu, aku jadi ingin menambahkan lagi"

Krystal berjalan mendekat dengan seplastik tepung di tangannya, kemudian menuangnya di kepala Kai.

"Kau tahu? Kau tak perlu membayar ganti rugi untuk tepung itu, aku memberikannya secara cuma-cuma" Krystal tersenyum dan omongannya memancing bisik-bisik serta tawa dari yang lain.

Krystal tetap tersenyum di hadapan Kai, menunggu reaksi menarik yang akan datang dari lelaki itu, menunggu rasa marah dan rasa malu dari Kai, tapi kemudian tawanya memudar melihat seringai Kai yang tampak entah mengapa menakutkan baginya.

GREP

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…" Krystal menjerit horor karena baru sadar ia di peluk oleh Kai yang terkena tepung dan telur, sementara Kai tersenyum lebar menanggapi jeritan Krystal, yang lainnya? Mereka menampilkan berbagai macam ekspresi, jijik, terkejut, wajah tolol karena tak menyangka akan hal itu dan lain-lain.

"MENJAUH DARI KUUUUUUUUU" perintah Krystal, jadi Kai kemudian melepasnya.

"wah, sayang sekali, padahal aku menyukai wangimu" Kata Kai tersenyum lebar, yang di tatap Krystal dengan mimik jijik.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU" jeritnya segera pergi dari sana dengan mengumpat Kai sepanjang jalan.

Sementara Kai yang ditinggalkan masih tersenyum karena masih banyak calon korban lain disana.

"ada yang mau kupeluk?" Tanya Kai sok polos sambil merentangkan tangannya, yang di tanggapi oleh segera bubarnya barisan para pembulli itu dengan wajah horror.

Tanpa Kai ketahui, Do Kyungsoo mengamatinya dari lantai dua dengan wajah datar.

000

Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki ruang olah raga dengan menenteng sebuah tas kertas. Begitu sampi, dia langsung menutup pintunya dan langsung di hadapkan pada Kai yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melilit di pinggangnya.

Rambut basahnya yang berantakan masih meneteskan beberapa bulir air, dan tubuh toplessnya memperlihatkan bagaimana tubuh itu memiliki bentuk yang memikat, sementara kulit coklatnya menambah maskulinitas dengan kesan sensual yang pas. Dalam hati Kyungsoo mengumpat tak terima, kenapa pula dia tak di ciptakan seperti Kai. Oh, mungkin kalau ada yang melihat ini, mereka bakal langsung bertekuk lutut di depan Kai. Ini pamandangan langka bagi Kyungsoo, dan ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin laki-laki di depannya ini tidak seterkenal Byun Daehyun atau Nam Joo Hyuk di sekolah mereka. Laki-laki ini lumayan tampan lho.

"aku membawakanmu baju ganti" Kyungsoo memecah keheningan.

"tak perlu, aku masih punya baju olah raga di lokerku" katanya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

"aku sudah memperingatkanmu, lagi pula teman idiotmu sepertinya membolos hari ini, aku tak melihatnya dari pagi"

"…" Kai tak tahu yang satu ini.

"sepertinya kau tak tahu ini, hei, dia benar-benar temanmu?" Kyungsoo tersenyum meremehkan. Kai menatap Kyungsoo di hadapannya, matanya menampakkan kekecewaan meskipun sedikit, menangkap hal itu membuat Kyungsoo makin yakin kalau tebakannya benar. Tapi senyum Kyungsoo segera pudar saat menangkap mata Kai menampakkan amarah, dan dia menjadi waspada, Kai tampak berbahaya saat ini.

Kai berjalan mendekatinya dan Kyungsoo berjalan mundur setiap kali Kai memperkecil jarak mereka. Hingga Kyungsoo merasakan punggungnya menyentuh barisan loker di belakangnya, ia baru sadar jika ia terjebak. Kai di depannya menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi.

RIIIIINNGG…

 _Huft… aku selamat_. batin Kyungsoo

"sebaiknya kau cepat, pelajaran akan di mulai" Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya, tapi tangan kanan Kai menghalanginya untuk kabur. Kyungsoo terpaksa berhadapan lagi dengan Kai. "apa maumu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"temanmu meninggalkanmu, dan sekarang kau mau menyalahkanku karena itu?, huh, sempit sekali pikiranmu" kata Kyungsoo meremehkan "sepertinya kau tak paham kalau kau bahkan tak di anggap teman olehnya"

BRAK

Kyungsoo terkejut karena Kai memukul loker dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas tepat di samping kepala Kyungsoo, menimbulkan ketakutan secara tiba-tiba hingga Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan keringatnya menjadi dingin, tubuhnya bergetar karena ketakutan. Seumur hidupnya, ia belum pernah merasa setakut ini. Sadar jika ia telah melakukan kesalahan dan membuat laki-laki di depannya marah. Ia merasa bersalah karena ucapannya yang keterlaluan.

Kini Kyungsoo bahkan tak bisa kabur karena kedua tangan Kai memenjarakannya.

Kyungsoo ketakutan, dan ia yakin Kai tahu hal itu dengan jelas karena Kyungsoo bisa merasakan air mata telah menggenangi matanya. Kyungsoo ingin menangis karena ketakutan, dia ingin membiarkan saja jika nanti Kai mengejeknya cengeng dan pengecut, karena baginya, Kai adalah orang yang paling menakutkan yang pernah di hadapinya hingga saat ini.

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya secara perlahan, dan Kyungsoo sudah bersiap jika ia nantinya mendapat kata-kata menyakitkan dari pria itu, ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada ujung seragamnya untuk mengatasi ketakutan. Kyungsoo memberanikan diri menatap pria itu, semetara Kai menatapnya dengan dingin.

CUP

Kyungsoo mengerjap terkejut. Kai mengecup pipinya yang telah di aliri air mata dan pria itu menyesapnya dengan lembut. Saat mereka kembali berhadapan, entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa hingga secara otomatis dia menutup matanya lagi begitu Kai kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka, dan Kai kembali mencium mata kirinya serta menyesap air mata yang keluar dari sana.

Kyungsoo merasakan bagaimana jantung dan tubuhnya berdesir halus karena perlakuan Kai, dan ia merasakan ada perasaan asing yang baru pertama kali di rasakannya. Kyungsoo merasa begitu tenang meskipun pada kenyataannya ia masih menangis.

Hal terakhir yang Kai lakukan adalah mengecup bibirnya.

"kembalilah ke kelas, aku pikir aku akan membolos" Kata Kai

Dan saat ini Kyungsoo lupa bagaimana ia telah berjalan di lorong dengan pikiran kosong.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana Kai begitu frustasi setelah Kyungsoo meninggalkannya. Marah pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa membenci seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Kai memgang kepalanya dengan frustasi. Marah pada ketidak jelasannya akan sikapnya pada pria yang dulu menjadi raja di singgasana hatinya.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Kai mengumpat sepanjang jalan, mengemudikan _pick-up_ yang di pinjamnya dari bengkel dengan kecepatan tinggi dan cukup ugal-ugalan, tenang saja, jalanan ini sangat lebar, dan sangat lengang. Hanya ada satu dua mobil yang Kai temui, itupun langsung di balapnya.

Bukan hal yang mudah bagi seorang Kai untuk memiliki teman seperti Park Chanyeol, meskipun banyak orang bilang Chanyeol orang yang menyenangkan, baginya itu hanya mitos. Chanyeol itu terdiri dari 40% happy virus dan 60% gila dengan sikap kurang ajar. Bayangkan saja, setelah orang itu menghilang satu hari penuh, tanpa basa-basi dan minta maaf, pria itu malah menelpon minta di jemput di tempat yang menjengkelkan, dan pada jam yang menjengkelkan.

Kawan, percayalah padaku, di telpon pada jam 10 malam saat jam tidur itu sudah menjengkelkan, apalagi ada seonggok tiang yang memintamu menjemput saat itu juga di daegu, ulangi, DAEGU!

Kau pikir seoul-daegu itu cukup satu-dua jam?! Itu makan waktu 3-4 jam.

Teruntuk bibi Park yang baik hati dan murah senyum-tentu saja-maafkan Kai bila nanti putramu kembali dalam keadaan abstrak. Kai telah berjanji akan mengulitinya hidup-hidup. _Yeah_.

Kai tetap tidak mengurangi kecepatan ketika layar ponselnya berkedip menandakan ada panggilan. Memperhatikan nama Chanyeol yang tertera di depan layar dengan wajah mengkerut.

"apalagi yang dia inginkan?" runtuk Kai sambil mengambil ponselnya dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas, membukanya dengan malas "ada apa?"

"kau ada di mana?"

"aku baru sampai di perbatasan seoul, mungkin aku akan sampai sekitar 2 jam lagi"

"tidak, maksudku, bisakah kau berhenti dulu?"

WHAT?! Kai langsung membanting setirnya ketepi jalan, mengeremnya dengan keras.

"Sebenarnya apa mau mu, hah?" semprot Kai "kalau kau memintaku berhenti, bisa tidak kau lakukan itu lebih awal? Aku butuh waktu berhargaku untuk pertumbuhan"

"kalau yang kau maksud dengan waktu berharga adalah tidur, ku pikir aku perlu mengingatkan mu kalau kau itu tidur setiap saat dan setiap waktu, kalau kau tak lupa" balas Chanyeol "sekarang bukan itu permasalahannya"

Kai mendengus. " baiklah, sekarang apa?"

"bisakah kau menculik Do Kyungsoo dan membawanya kesini?"

Mata Kai melebar dengan mulut menganga maksimal "MWO?! Apa kau gila?! Itu kejahatan, lakukan saja sendiri. ah, tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu"

"aku mohon" suara Chanyeol terdengar melemah "hanya Kyungsoo, satu-satunya orang yang saat ini bisa kumintai pertolongan"

"…"

"Kyungsoo tahu dimana Baekhyun berada, dan satu-satunya orang yang mungkin dapat kita mintai tolong hanyalah dia"

"lakukan saja sendiri"

"aku tak tahu alamat Kyungsoo, kau yang tahu alamatnya, aku tahu kalau kau pernah jadi stalkernya dulu"

Ah ya, Kai lupa fakta yang satu itu. Stalker.

"ck, mungkin saja dia sudah pindah" Kai mencoba untuk menolak.

"setidaknya bisakah kau mencobanya dulu?"

Demi jenggot merlin.

"aku tidak akan menculiknya, tapi akan kutanyakan alamat dimana Baekhyun berada, jadi kau bisa mencarinya send-"

"tidak"

Chanyeol memotong kalimatnya.

"Baekhyun," suara Chanyeol lebih serak ketika mengatakan nama Baekhyun "tak kan mau menemuiku, aku membutuhkan bantuan Kyungsoo"

Kai terdiam sejenak, merasa iba dengan temannya. Selama sebelas tahun pertemannannya dengan si caplang, ini baru pertama kalinya si Caplang benar-benar menunjukkan keputus asaaannya.

Ia tak menyangka kalau sahabatnya akan bertindak sampai sejauh ini, ia pikir Chanyeol akan menyerah, sama seperti dirinya yang menyerah untuk Kyungsoo.

"kau berhutang banyak padaku, akan ku tagih di neraka nanti" Kata Kai langsung menutup ponselnya ,memutar _pick-up_ dengan kecepatan tinggi dan mulai mengebut lagi. Kali ini menuju Gangnam.

000

Kai mengamati sebuah rumah besar melalui jendela _pick-up_ -nya dengan pandangan ragu. Mencoba merancang kata-kata yang akan di gunakannya untuk berbohong pada Kyungsoo. Tapi bahkan tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari otaknya yang buntu. Ayolah, ia sebenarnya cukup pintar, hanya saja itu semua tak berguna sekarang, ia jadi tolol untuk saat ini.

Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyelinap memanjat pagar samping rumah Kyungsoo, ia tidak berpikir kalau mengetuk pintu rumah Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja, itu jalan yang benar, tentu saja, akan tetapi resikonya adalah langsung di tendang dari sana. Ia mengambil topi hitamnya dan berjalan keluar dari pick-up sembari memasang topinya.

Mudah saja baginya memanjat pagar rumah Kyungsoo, ia sudah berkali-kali melompati tembok untuk sekedar membolos, ia seorang ahli dalam bidang ini. Melompat dengan halus tanpa suara, ia merunduk mengamati sekitar dengan seksama sebelum kembali melanjutkan melangkah. Ini mungkin sudah jam 12 malam, jam tidur untuk semua orang, tapi lebih baik waspada sebelum semua gagal. Menempel pada dinding dan merunduk ketika melewati jendela. Tujuannya adalah satu, kamar dengan balkon menghadap arah barat yang terletak di samping halaman, di lantai dua.

Begitu ia sampai, ia memandang ke atas mengamati balkon, gelap, Kyungsoo sudah tidur. Hal lain yang ada di pikiranya sekarang adalah bagaimana memanjat sampai atas. Mengamati sekeliling hingga kemudian ia menemukan pohon dengan ranting besar yang mengarah ke balkon kamar Kyungsoo. Beruntungnya dia, karena setiap percabangan pada pohon itu pendek, hingga bisa di jadikan sebagai tangga alami, selain itu panjang batang bawahnya dari ranting paling bawah tidak lebih dari tinggi bahunya, memudahkannya dalam aksi kejahatannya.

Kai memanjat dengan pelan-pelan, agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Satu persatu ranting ia panjat dengan tenang, ranting terakhir berjarak sekitar 2 meter dari balkon Kyungsoo, ia harus berjongkok dan meletakkan kedua tangannya pada ranting hingga ia bisa bergelantung pelan dan mendarat pada balkon tanpa menimbulkan suara.

Kai benar-benar beruntung karena jendela kaca balkon tidak di tutup, terbuka, membuat tirai putih yang terpasang padanya meliuk di terpa angin dari luar. Terima kasih kepada musim panas.

Seketika senyum di wajahnya pudar ketika menemukan siluet lampu nakas yang tengah menyala bersamaan dengan siluet sesosok tubuh telanjang yang sedang memakai kaos berukuran besar. Kai seperti dalam slow motion, melihat kain tipis itu melewati kepala kecil itu perlahan, menyentuh permukaan kulit punggung mulus yang selalu diinginkannya hingga ujung kain itu jatuh perlahan menutupi kedua belah pantat berisi dari mata jalangnya yang tak tahu sopan santun. Kai menelan ludahnya, mengamati sesosok tubuh yang kini merebahkan tubuhnya perlahan pada kasur yang empuk, bersiap untuk tidur. Kai tak tahu Kyungsoo memiliki kebiasaan seperti itu. Sexy. Itu adalah kata pertama yang langsung muncul dalam kepala kotor Kai saat ini. Beruntung karena baju hitamnya membantunya berkamuflase dengan gelap malam sampai Kyungsoo tak menyadari keberadaannya.

Kenyataan kemudian menyadarkan Kai. Ia sudah berniat untuk membenci Kyungsoo. Ia tidak boleh jatuh cinta lagi padanya. Kebimbangan membuatnya mematung tetap berada di luar jendela kaca balkon. Membisu menundukkan kepalanya, hingga ia tak sadar Kyungsoo bangun dan melangkah kearahnya dengan wajah mengantuknya.

Kyungsoo berniat membuka tirai agar angin dapat lebih banyak masuk dalam kamarnya. Menjulurkan tangannya pada tirai dan membukanya perlahan, saat itu Kai telah sadar, akan tetapi terlalu terlambat baginya untuk kabur karena Kyungsoo telah melihatnya. Kai mematung. Kyungsoo menatapnya dan mengucek mata ngantuknya, bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah sosok yang selalu memenuhi kepalanya akhir-akhir ini itu nyata ataukah hanya imajinasinya saja. Kyungsoo tidak ingin kecewa lagi, di permainkan oleh imajinya, ia menjulurkan tangan secara perlahan kewajah Kai, takut untuk menerima kenyataan kalau Kai dihadapannya tidaklah nyata. Tanpa ia tahu kalau Kai tengah ketakutan sekaligus penasaran setengah mati.

Perlahan namun pasti, tangan Kyungsoo mencapai wajah Kai, hingga pada saat tangan itu menyentuh kulit pipi Kai, ia dapat merasakan tangan halus Kyungsoo merayap pelan pada rahangnya. Sementara ia melihat mata Kyungsoo di liputi kelegaan, ia mengetahui satu jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang telah ia pendam selama 5 tahun sejak mengenal seorang Do Kyungsoo. Sampai ia menangkap ekspresi Kyungsoo yang perlahan berubah seperti menyadari sesuatu, Kai kembali jadi waspada. Masing-masing dari mereka mematung, tapi Kai juga tahu Kyungsoo sedang merencanakan untuk kabur dari hadapannya di kepala mungilnya.

Saat tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berbalik untuk lari, Kai telah menangkap tangan kiri Kyungsoo dan membanting tubuh Kyungsoo ke ranjang sebelum Kyungsoo sempat mengambil langkah, ia juga segera menangkap tangan kanan Kyungsoo dan menekannya di sisi-sisi kepala Kyungsoo. Agar Kyungsoo tidak banyak bergerak, Kai menghimpit tubuh Kyungsoo diantara dirinya dan kasur. Intim. Hingga Kai benar-benar di buat terpesona kembali oleh Kyungsoo, bagaimana wajah itu bisa begitu menawan? Dan bagaimana tubuh itu bisa begitu pas di kungkungannya, kulit mereka yang bergesekan lembut terasa panas, menaikkan libidonya dengan cepat.

"apa maumu?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"aku butuh bantuanmu"

"kalau kau butuh bantuan, harusnya kau memohon, bukan memaksa"

"jika aku memohon, akankan kau mau menolongku?"

Kyungsoo terdiam.

Kai tidak melepasnya. Kai berusaha menahan gairahnya.

Andai Kyungsoo tahu, dia telah menjadi objek mimpi basahnya sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Matanya menatap wajah Kyungsoo lekat, manik mata indah itu juga menatapnya, hal yang di sadari Kai kemudian adalah bahwa Kyungsoo juga mengalami apa yang di alaminya.

Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar halus karena gelisah, kaki-kaki mulusnya tak berdaya berusaha melawan tindihan Kai yang ada di atasnya, yang tanpa Kyungsoo sadari hal itu malah menambah erotis gerakannya. Nafasnya memburu dan matanya gelisah menatap mata dan bibir Kai yang hanya berjarak 2 cm dari wajahnya. Bulu-bulu kuduknya berdiri, dan Kyungsoo menjadi sangat sensitive untuk setiap sentuhan, bahkan jika itu hanya sentuhan kulit lengan Kai di kedua tangannya. Kyungsoo menyadari sesuatu mulai terbangun di bagian tubuh bawahnya, terkejut, matanya menatap horror Kai, berharap Kai tidak menyadarinya, dan berharap miliknya tidak menyentuh tubuh Kai ketika benar-benar terbangun. Kyungsoo panic saat Kai hampir mengalihkan atensinya ke daerah selatan tubuhnya.

"Tergantung dari permintaan mu" kata Kyungsoo pada akhirnya. Mencoba mengalihkan kegugupannya, dan mencegah Kai melihat tubuh bawahnya.

"..." Kai menatap mata Kyungsoo penuh selidik "ikut ke daegu"

Mata Kyungsoo membelalak. "tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu"

Kai tersenyum, ia sudah menyangkanya "kalau begitu maaf, aku terpaksa menculikmu"

Kyungsoo terdiam, Ia menatap Kai tajam "beraninya kau"

Kai menyeringai, mengambil kemeja Kyungsoo yang tergeletak di samping ranjang kemudian mengikat kedua tangan Kyungsoo ke kepala ranjang. Bagaimana pun Kyungsoo berusaha melawan, Kai tetap lebih kuat darinya.

"Do Kyungsoo" ucap Kai, membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan rontaan pada tangannya untuk sejenak "bolehkah aku tebak? Kenapa kau tak berteriak minta tolong pada orang lain dari tadi?"

Kyungsoo menegang.

"tidak ada orang lain dirumah ini selain kau dan aku bukan?" Kai tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat Kyungsoo tak mampu membalas ucapannya "well, kalau demikian, aku tak perlu repot-repot membawamu dari pintu belakang"

Kai kemudian beranjak dari tubuh Kyungsoo dan berjalan menuju almari Kyungsoo yang terletak di sudut ruangan, membukanya untuk mencari sesuatu. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum miring.

"Jadi, selain jadi seorang penculik, kau juga merangkap menjadi seorang pencuri ya?" sindir Kyungsoo, gerakan Kai berhenti tapi tetap tidak membuatnya berbalik untuk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo "menyedihkan, sebegitu miskinnya kah dirimu?" ucap Kyungsoo mengakhiri.

Kai melanjutkan gerakannya tanpa kata sampai kemudian ia menemukan apa yang di carinya dan menariknya keluar, membuat Kyungsoo hanya mampu mematung melihat apa yang di genggam Kai-celana. Saat itu juga, Kyungsoo menyadari kalau ucapannya terlalu kejam. Kyungsoo meruntuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Kai berbalik dan menatapnya dengan wajah dingin.

"silahkan kau berpikiran apapun tentangku, aku tidak peduli" ucap Kai "aku hanya berfikir kau pasti tidak mau berpergian tanpa celana, meskipun dalam kondisi di culik"

Oh, Kyungsoo jadi benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Kai berjalan menghampirinya untuk memakaikan celana, sebelum kemudian berhenti karena menatap sesuatu. Kelelakian Kyungsoo yang berdiri tegak. Kyungsoo malu, lupa bahwa bajunya yang cukup besar sekarang tak mampu menutupi kejantanannya lagi karena bajunya tertarik keatas akibat dari tangannya yang diikat. Kyungsoo menatap mata Kai dengan malu ingin bersembunyi dan menekuk kedua kakinya perlahan untuk menutupi kejantanannya yang tegak. Wajahnya semerah tomat. Mengkerut menatap Kai yang menjadi diam seribu bahasa. Tanpa Kyungsoo tahu, perilakunya malah menambah sisi seksinya di mata Kai.

Oh, bagaimanapun, kejantanan Kai sekarang juga sama kerasnya dengan kejantanan Kyungsoo, beruntungnya Kai, karena kejantananya tertutupi oleh celana jeans yang di pakainya.

"aku… akan berpura-pura tidak melihatnya" ucap Kai dengan nada berat, pertanda gairahnya meninggi. Kyungsoo merinding mendengarnya, hingga kemudian mengangguk malu sambil tetap menatap Kai.

Kai kemudian memisahkan kaki-kaki Kyungsoo yang terlipat dan mengelusnya perlahan dengan sengaja, merasakan kekaguman ketika tekstur halus kulit Kyungsoo melewati kulit tangannya, menimbulkan desahan pelan Kyungsoo dengan mata terpejam yang membuat tubuhnya semakin berkeringat dingin menyaksikannya.

Kai melanjutkan pekerjaannya memakaikan celana pada Kyungsoo, sementara Kyungsoo mati-matian menahan desahannya meskipun nafasnya sudah memberat, karena bagaimanapun, saat Kai memakaikan celana, kulit mereka terkadang saling bergesekan, dan hal itu menimbulkan rangsangan listrik pada tubuh Kyungsoo, membuat bulu-bulu kuduknya meremang merasakan sensasinya.

Kai benar-benar harus mengontrol jantungnya saat ini, dia tak boleh lepas kendali.

Kyungsoo merasa tangan Kai hampir mencapai perpotongan pinggangnya, dan ia benar-benar melenguh keras ketika tangan Kai memegang kelelakiannya dengan lembut agar masuk ke dalam celananya. oh, itu benar-benar nikmat sekaligus benar-benar menyiksa. Kyungsoo tersiksa karena tidak bisa melepaskan hasratnya secara bebas.

Kai yang melihatnya hanya menatap Kyungsoo dingin. Tanpa Kyungsoo tahu Kai tengah berusaha memendam perasaan bajingannya.

Kai melepaskan tautan ikatan tangan Kyungsoo pada kepala ranjang dan mengalungkan kedua lengan bak peri itu di sekitar lehernya, memeluknya. Kyungsoo yang masih tersiksa dengan bagian bawahnya hanya mampu menerima saja perlakuan Kai dengan pasrah, karena ia tau ia tak bertenaga sekarang.

Kai kemudian melilitkan selimut ke tubuh Kyungsoo dan mengangkat tubuhnya menjauhi ranjang, membawanya keluar ke dalam _pick-up_ yang telah di tempatkannya di pinggir jalan. membuka pintu _Pick-up_ dan membawa serta tubuhnya dan Kyungsoo kedalam mobil, tetap meletakkan Kyungsoo pada pangkuannya, memeluknya, tangannya yang bebas ia pergunakan untuk menyalakan mesin. Meskipun ia tahu Kyungsoo masih bangun, ia tetap melajukan _Pick-up_ daegu.

Mata Kyungsoo yang setengah terpejam dengan keringat dingin di tubuhnya hanya mampu memandangi setiap ruas jalan yang telah mereka lewati. Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Kai ketika angin mulai mendingin, dan ia menelusupkan kepalanya pada perpotongan hangat leher Kai untuk tidur. Kai yang menyadari kelelahan Kyungsoo hanya mampu mengelus rambutnya pelan

"tidurlah, kita masih jauh" ucap Kai kemudian memeluknya lebih erat. Saat itu, Kyungsoo entah mengapa merasa terlindungi meskipun saat ini peran Kai adalah seorang penjahat, sementara dia adalah korban. Tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun, hingga kemudian ia terlelap tidur dengan lengan kekar Kai yang masih melingkupi tubuhnya.

* * *

 **kawaaaaaaaan maafkan daku bila apdetnya lamaaaaaaaaa, maafkan juga untuk chapter yang lebih pendek iniiiiiiiii**

 **maafkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan**

 **MAAFKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN**

 **#nangis badai**


	3. Chapter 3

**maaf untuk update yang lama dan cerita yang pendeeeeeeeekk #nangis badai**

 **dan maaf karena chapter ini isinya Chanbaek**

* * *

Tepat pada awal desember, ketika hujan sudah turun di tanah tempat mereka berpijak, satu tahun yang lalu.

Hari itu adalah hari yang tak pernah berani di bayangkan oleh seorang Park Chanyeol.

Seperti yang semua orang tahu, dia hanya pria yang kelebihan hormone pertumbuhan, Satu kelebihan yang dimiliki olehnya, tapi tidak lantas bisa membuatnya menjadi sekelompok cowok cool di sekolah mereka.

Bagaimanapun, dia hanya seorang pria biasa. Kehidupannya pun biasa.

Akan tetapi satu keputusan yang dia buat dalam waktu kurang dari 2 detik mampu membuat hidupnya berubah.

Mata seorang Byun Baekhyun, bukanlah tipe mata yang mudah untuk dilawan oleh kewarasannya.

Bermain rahasia itu selalu mengasikkan, mendebarkan, menegangkan.

Apalagi kalau kau bermain dengan sembunyi di belakang banyak orang, mereka tak akan mengetahui apapun selama kau bertingkah biasa saja.

Chanyeol sadar dia telah terperangkap oleh sosok Byun Baekhyun dalam waktu lama.

Baekhyun, adalah segala bentuk keindahan yang di dambakannya.

* * *

Sosok Do Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tajam saat ini.

Bau oli memenuhi ruangan itu. Hari sudah pagi ketika ia menemukan Kai dan Kyungsoo memasuki halaman gedung bengkel.

Sebagai seorang sahabat, pagi itu juga, Chanyeol tak menyangka Kai akan menatapnya dengan pandangan benci begitu mereka tiba.

Kai tidak tahu, bela Chanyeol dalam hati, Kai _belum_ mengerti. Karena cinta adalah perkara yang sulit. Karena Kai telah menyerah, sementara dia tidak.

Cahaya sudah bersinar di luar sana, tapi kegelapan di ruangan itu lebih pekat.

Mata Chanyeol menggelap.

Chanyeol tahu dia telah di benci oleh dua orang yang sekarang duduk berhadapan dengannya, mata mereka mengisyaratkan ancaman, tapi Chanyeol tahu ia sudah terlalu gila saat ini.

Ia tak peduli pada semuanya.

Karena yang di butuhkan olehnya hanya satu.

Byun Baekhyun.

Satu nama yang membawa sejuta arti.

"aku pikir kita tak perlu basa basi" ucap Chanyeol

Rahang Kyungsoo mengeras.

"kau tahu jawabanku"

Chanyeol sudah menduganya, ini tak mudah, bagi Kyungsoo, ataupun baginya.

Chanyeol putus asa.

"haruskah aku memohon dan berlutut di depanmu?"

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya, tak menyangka dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Chanyeol. Ia tahu Chanyeol gila. Ia telah gila. Walau dengan tangan yang masih di ikat, Kyungsoo tahu, disebelahnya,sejak mereka duduk di sofa dengan Chanyeol di hadapan mereka, ia melihat punggung Kai tegang karena waspada. Lelaki itu juga tahu Chanyeol patut di waspadai.

"ku mohon, kau tidak mengerti, kalian tidak mengerti"

Wajah Chanyeol yang menunduk tak dapat mereka lihat, tapi mereka dapat merasakan kesedihan Chanyeol dengan jelas melalui suaranya.

Lelaki itu hanyalah seorang yang begitu mendambakan cinta.

Lelaki itu pantas untuk di kasihani.

Bagi Kai dan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah tanda tanya besar.

Mereka bahkan tak pernah terlihat bersama ataupun bercakap bersama. Jadi bagaimana mungkin semua hal ini bisa terjadi. Karena kedua lelaki itu menggambarkan hal yang jauh berlawanan. Seperti cahaya dan kegelapan.

Mereka berdua adalah kombinasi dari ketidakmungkinan.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Pada saat itu, Chanyeol selalu menatapnya dari jauh. Selalu.

Bagaimana jari-jari lentik itu bergerak halus saat membuka lembaran buku yang di bacanya.

Bagaimana matanya yang serupa obsidian itu memiliki bingkai bulu mata yang menawan.

Bagaimana leher jenjang tanpa jakun itu terlihat mengagumkan di padukan dengan belah bibir tipis berwarna pink cerah.

Ekstasi dalam bentuk manusia.

Chanyeol cukup tahu dia berada di _kasta_ yang mana. Menatapnya dari jauh sudah cukup baginya saat itu.

Saat itu.

Hanya sampai saat itu.

Itu adalah siang yang cerah ketika hujan sudah reda dan semua murid memenuhi meja-meja kantin.

Saat itu, ketika mata mereka bertemu untuk kesekian kalinya, otak Chanyeol memerintahkanya untuk bertaruh.

Tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, ketika mata meraka hampir saja bertemu, Chanyeol selalu memalingkan muka, menghindari bertatapan dengan objek yang menjadi atensinya. Mengetahui di batas mana ia boleh menatap seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Tapi saat itu,

Ia memutuskan untuk tetap menatap mata seorang Byun baekhyun saat mata mereka tak sengaja bertemu. Mengabaikan di _kasta_ mana dia berada.

Dan apa yang di dapatkan olehnya adalah sesuatu yang mengagumkan sekaligus mendebarkan.

Baekhyun hanya menatapnya datar pada awalnya.

Tapi kemudian sesuatu yang lain terjadi pada Chanyeol.

Bukan karena Baekhyun menatapnya dalam waktu lebih dari 5 detik.

Bukan juga karena Baekhyun tersenyum padanya.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang lain.

Satu kata. Adrenalin.

Ketika lelaki mungil yang di tatapnya memandanginya dengan dagu yang terpangku pada tangan kanannya.

Ada bahasa lain yang di pancarkan oleh mata obsidianya.

Primitive.

Kemudian yang ada dalam dirinya hanyalah Adrenalin, adrenalin dan adrenalin.

.

.

.

Tidak ada orang yang tahu. Bahkan jika itu sahabatnya sekalipun. Bahwa setelah kajadian itu, serentetan kejadian ia sembunyikan.

Menyenangkan, mendebarkan, membahagiakan.

Dahulu, Apapun tentang Baekhyun adalah kemustahilan baginya.

Tapi sekarang, apapun tentang Baekhyun adalah keajaiban baginya.

Karena Chanyeol telah memilikinya.

Karena orang lain tidak memilikinya.

Karena Baekhyun miliknya.

Mereka tidak berinteraksi apapun di sekolah, kalau terungkap, itu bisa membuat geger seluruh sekolah.

Tapi tidak setelah itu, karena setelah jam sekolah usai, Baekhyun sepenuhnya hanya miliknya.

Bagaimanapun mereka hanya remaja, darah mereka selalu bergejolak tiap kali bertatapan. Interaksi di sekolah memang tidak mungkin, tapi bagaimanapun sinyal-sinyal menggoda selalu hadir ketika mereka berada dalam satu ruangan.

Menyenangkan ketika Baekhyun memakan puddingnya dengan cara yang menggoda kemudian menatapnya dengan kilatan hasrat ditengah riuhnya kantin yang memisahkan mereka.

Hingga Chanyeol hanya mampu menatapnya dengan kilatan hasrat yang sama. Ia hanya mampu tersenyum dan menjilat bibirnya.

Primitive.

Liar.

Segala sesuatu tantang Baekhyun adalah hasrat.

Menyenangkan bagi Chanyeol ketika ia mengetahui orang lain masih berusaha meraih Baekhyun, mengharap Baekhyun, tapi dia sudah memiliki Baekhyun.

Ia tak memperdulikan banyaknya anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang berada di sekitar Baekhyun, karena meski di saat lelaki mungil itu tengah berada di tengah kerumunan mereka, namja manis itu akan tetap menatapnya dengan menggoda.

Baekhyun terlihat manis saat berada di antara orang lain.

Tapi Baekhyun akan jauh lebih menggemaskan ketika bersama dengan dirinya.

Mereka telah menghabiskan banyak waktu tanpa di ketahui oleh orang lain.

* * *

Kai tak tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya. Ia juga tak tahu apakah Kyungsoo tahu tahu detail kejadiannya. Tapi ini merupakan salahnya membawa Kyungsoo kemari dengan mengatasnamakan persahabatan tanpa berpikir lebih rasional.

Kyungsoo adalah tanggung jawabnya.

Tapi Chanyeol juga teman yang berarti baginya.

Kai telah ikut campur tanpa tahu masalahnya.

Ini salah.

"Park Chanyeol" Kyungsoo memanggilnya, ia menatap punggung Chanyeol yang tertunduk di depannya.

"…"

"apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah menemukan Baekhyun?"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Sebuah gerbang besi tinggi berwarna hitam menjulang di hadapannya, jeruji-jerujinya di rambati sulur-sulur tanaman _glory blower_ yang merambat dari dinding pagar yang telah tertutup oleh sulur , memisahkan antara halaman dan rumah utama yang berdiri kokoh jauh di dalam sana, terlihat berdiri begitu angkuh dengan sentuhan eropa, seolah dia tengah mengejek Chanyeol atas kehadirannya.

Pada kenyataannya, Chanyeol memang tidak akan pernah bisa masuk kedalam sana tanpa bantuan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang tangannya telah bebas dari ikatan memencet tombol intercom dan meminta orang yang ada di dalam sana membuka gerbang.

Setelah mendengar bunyi 'bip' yang berasal dari intercom, gerbang hitam di depan mereka terbuka secara perlahan. Chanyeol menatapnya penuh antisipasi, Kyungsoo menoleh padanya.

"1 jam" Kyungsoo mengingatkannya "kalau kau tidak bisa, kau harus menepati kesepakatan kita"

"…"

"enyah dari hadapan kami" kata Kyungsoo tajam.

Chanyeol mengacuhkannya dan berjalan melewati gerbang dengan langkah lebar. Tak memperduliakan perkataan Kyungsoo. Ia sudah tahu konsekuensinya. Terima atau tidak, ia hanya butuh alasan mengapa ia begitu diacuhkan oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih menutupi banyak hal dari Chanyeol hingga sampai saat ini, Chanyeol hanya muak menjadi pihak yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Kalau Baekhyun memiliki satu alasan untuk marah padanya, harusnya ia memiliki lebih banyak alasan untuk marah dari pada pria itu.

Chanyeol hanya melakukan satu kesalahan sebagai kekasih. Apakah itu salah?

Kalau memang pria itu pada akhirnya mencampakkannya, harusnya sejak awal mereka tidak memulai hubungan ini. Giginya menggeretak, Chanyeol tahu sejak awal kalau Baekhyun berbahaya untuknya, instingnya sejak dulu sudah mengatakannya, untuk tidak lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun, karena jauh di lubuk hatinya yang lebih dalam pada dasarnya ia sadar, memiliki seorang Byun Baekhyun penuh dengan resiko, lelaki itu mampu memunculkan sifat posesif dalam dirinya, tapi ia tak mau mendengarkannya.

Kyungsoo yang merasa direndahkan kini hanya menatap Kai yang menatapnya datar.

"awasi teman idiotmu" ancam Kyungsoo yang kemudian menyusul Chanyeol.

Kai hanya diam.

Apapun yang terjadi nanti, Kai tahu ia dan Kyungsoo akan perang meskipun masalah telah terselesaikan. Menyesal tidak akan ada gunanya, sebab ia lah yang membuat segalanya menjadi runyam bagi hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Terlalu terlambat baginya saat menemukan Kyungsoo ternyata juga tertarik padanya. Ia sadar ia terlalu jauh mencampuri urusan Chanyeol hingga ikut menyeret Kyungsoo ke dalamnya. Hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo sudah berakhir saat mereka memutuskan untuk ikut mencoba membela sahabat mereka masing-masing.

Tidak. Ini tidak benar. Segala urusan ini adalah tentang prinsip. Karena pada kenyataanya, hubungan mereka sudah tidak bisa di harapkan sejak Kai memutuskan untuk menyerah. Setidaknya kalau ia mencoba seperti Chanyeol, ia bisa mendapatkan Kyungsoo walau hanya dalam waktu pendek, karena ia tak pernah mendapatkan Kyungsoo barang sedetikpun, kalau saja waktu bisa di putar balik, ia rela menukar kebahagiaannya meskipun hanya untuk mendapatkan waktu satu detik bersama Kyungsoo.

Harusnya ia tidak menyerah seperti Chanyeol, meskipun pada akhirnya sahabatnya itu menderita karena cintanya, setidaknya Chanyeol pernah memiliki Baekhyun.

Kalau saja, kalau saja Kai tidak menyerah, mungkin ia akan bersama Kyungsoo. _mungkin._

Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir _eh_?

Tangga-tangga yang terbuat dari batu pualam dengan warna gading mengantarkan mereka ke depan sebuah pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu _mahoni_ yang di pelitur dengan cantik. Udara yang dingin ikut masuk tatkala Kyungsoo membuka lebar pintu yang kemudian menampilkan ruangan yang amat lebar dengan dua tangga besar mengarah ke lantai dua di sisi kiri dan kanan sudut ruangan.

Tepat di tengah tangga sebelah kanan itu, berdiri seorang Byun Baekhyun disana.

Dan Chanyeol seolah tak bisa bernafas.

Baeukhyun-nya berdiri disana, dengan selimut beludru berwarna gading menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan cahaya matahari yang seolah membuatnya berpendar diatas sana, menatapnya tanpa minat.

Dan Udara telah direnggut dari Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo" panggil Baekhyun "aku tak tahu kenapa kau membawa _sampah_ kemari"

Tubuh Chanyeol mengkaku.

Kai mengepalkan tangannya, ia melihat Kyungsoo yang di panggil hanya menyeringai kemudian segera berjalan cepat mendekat pada Baekhyun. Dia memeluknya dari samping dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu kiri Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun sendiri tidak melepas tatapannya pada Chanyeol.

"makannya, lain kali kau harus _membuangnya_ di tempat yang tepat" seringai Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol. Mengejek.

"aku pinjam kamar Baekbeom hyung ya, aku butuh mandi" pinta Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tidak menjawab, tapi lelaki itu langsung berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun setelah mengatakannya. Ia sudah terbiasa begitu dengan Baekhyun.

Setelah pria itu pergi, hanya pekat tekanan yang di rasakan oleh Kai di tempat itu.

* * *

Pusing di kepalanya terasa begitu berdenyut, seolah-olah kepalanya telah diikat oleh sesuat yang tak kasat mata. Ia kelelahan, tentu saja, ia tidak tidur hampir selama lebih dari dua belas jam, sehari sebelum keberangkatannya pun ia hanya tidur selama dua jam, sebelum si Tiang idiot itu menelponnnya. Bahunya pegal luar biasa dan ia belum makan sejak siang kemarin, perutnya kosong. Matanya memberat sejak tadi malam, tapi dalam kondisi menyetir tentu saja ia tidak bisa tidur. Keadaan yang sekarang sepi tidak membantunya sedikitpun untuk bisa tidur. Meskipun sofa empuk yang ia duduki sekarang memiliki kelembutan yang nyaman, entah kenapa ia tidak tertarik untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di sana. Ia lebih memilih untuk menunduk dan memegangi kepalanya yang serasa berat.

Suara gesekan sandal berbahan halus dengan lantai kayu terdengar di telinganya, tapi ia enggan menoleh, siapapun itu, ia hanya berharap agar bisa segera pulang. Perlahan suara itu menuruni tangga di sisi kanannya mendekati arahnya perlahan, tapi ia sedang benar-benar tidak peduli.

"kau tidak tampak baik"

Kai menghentikan pijatan pada kepalanya ketika suara itu terdengar. Kyungsoo.

Matanya bergerak, tapi tidak dengan tubuhnya. Bagaimanapun, Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo, ia bukanlah pria yang jahat ataupun pria yang sungguh baik, segala yang di lakukan Kyungsoo beralasan, begitu juga dengan dirinya, ia tidak akan berbuat sejauh itu jika Chanyeol bukan temannya. sejahat apa pun Kyungsoo, ia tetaplah seseorang yang selalu menaruh perhatian pada banyak hal, bahkan jika itu dirinya, yang saat ini telah berstatus sebagai musuhnya. Kalau Kyungsoo benar-benar seorang yang tak baik, pria itu takkan repat-repot mau membawakan baju ganti untuknya saat ia kena serangan tepung, tidak juga akan peduli padanya sekarang dengan menanyakan keadaaannya. Sebersit ide terlintas di otaknya, ia ingin bertaruh, jika memang mereka menjadi musuh, maka biarlah, karena setidaknya dengan begitu, ia bisa menjadi lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

"peduli sekali kau padaku, Apa kau tertarik padaku?" Kai menolehkan sidikit wajahnya, masih bertumpu pada tanganya.

Kyungsoo terdiam di tempatnya, menatap pria itu diam.

Dingin, mengapa Kai selalu dingin di hadapannya?

Wajah laki-laki itu pucat di samping kulitnya yang kecoklatan, terlihat amat kelelahan. Tapi di samping semua sikap menyebalkannya itu, Kyungsoo menyukai bagaimana cara Kai memujanya, tidak secara langsung tapi Kyungsoo merasakannya saat Kai menciumnya, semua tersembunyi di balik kelam mata hitamnya. Selalu ada sebersit kilatan saat mereka bertatapan.

Kyungsoo cukup tahu pria itu menyukainya, ia juga cukup tahu kalau ia sudah terpesona oleh pria itu, tapi ia juga cukup tahu kalau keadaan saat ini tidak pantas bagi mereka untuk menjalin suatu hubungan. Bagaimanapun semua kesimpulan telah terangkai di otaknya, keraguan selalu ada, bagaimana jika sebenarnya selama ini pria itu hanya memanfaatkannya? Kyungsoo ingin mendekatinya, tapi tentu saja ia tidak terlalu yakin. Menjaga jarak adalah pilihan terbaik yang ia punya saat ini. Kyungsoo tahu ia tidak boleh gegabah menghadapi pria ini. Jika cara halus tidak akan berhasil dalam hubungan mereka, maka Kyungsoo akan memilih cara lain. Mendekat dengan cara yang kasar.

Kyungsoo perlahan bergerak, turun dari barisan tangga terakhir di belakang pria itu, sedikit tergoda dengan otot-otot lengan Kai yang tak terbungkus lengan baju karena baju t-shirt tanpa lengan yang digunakannya. Lengannya terlihat kokoh dan liat, mengkilap dengan cara sensual karena keringat di kulit coklatnya yang terbakar matahari. Pundaknya lebarnya terlihat mengagumkan dengan perpaduan postur tubuh yang ideal, dan rambut hitam kelamnya yang nyaris menutupi matanya tidak membantu Kyungsoo sama sekali dalam menenangkan debaran jantungnya. Keseluruhan pria itu benar-benar menggoda. Kyungsoo tak penah tahu ia bisa begitu tergoda oleh laki-laki, hingga dengan beraninya ia keluar dari kamar hanya dengan t-shirt dan celana pendek sebatas paha.

"well, menurutmu bagaimana?"

Kai mematung, pertanyaan pancingan. Apa _maksudnya_? Dalam segala ketertarikan mereka, Kai tetap tidak berani berasumsi, karena segala sesuatu yang ada di sekitar mereka saat ini adalah perseteruan. Dia lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo. Bagaimanapun penampilan lelaki itu tak bisa di abaikan dengan mudah oleh matanya.

"ketertarikanku padamu, apa yang kau pikirkan tentang itu? Menurutmu, _Jenis_ ketertarikan macam apa yang ku punyai untukmu?"- _Benci, atau suka?_ Lanjut Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Kai terkesiap, merasakan Kyungsoo duduk di punggung sofa yang sama dengannya. Kai tidak melihatnya, tapi Kai tahu Kyungsoo sedang melihatnya dari balik punggungnya, menunggu jawaban. Dan sekali lagi, Kai tidak berani berasumsi.

"menurutmu ketertarikan seperti apa yang seharusnya ada dalam _situasi_ seperti ini?" Kai memilih melawan, menjaga jarak, ingin mencari kepastian lebih jauh.

Kyungsoo menatap punggung pria itu, kenapa pria itu tak mengatakannya saja? Segala kelelahan dan segala perasaan yang selama ini dia pendam? Kenapa ia menahannya?

"tidakkah menurutmu kita seharusnya menghentikan ini?"

"hanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun-"

"tidak, maksudku, pertengkaran kita saat ini"

"…"

"aku mengajukan gencatan, aku tidak suka melawan orang yang sedang sakit"

Kai hanya terdiam menatap meja tamu yang ada di depannya, gencatan takkan ada pengaruhnya bagi hubungan mereka, sekalipun ia sedang tidak baik.

Kyungsoo tidak suka melihat keterdiaman lelaki itu. Menyebalkan mengetahui yang bersangkutan bahkan tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya sendiri. refleks, Kyungsoo menutup mata lelaki itu dengan tangan kanannya dan menarik bahu tegangnya dengan tangan kirinya, menyandarkannya pada punggung sofa dan sebagian pahanya, seolah-olah memeluk lelaki itu dari belakang. Lelaki itu terkesiap hingga ia secara refleks memegang tangan Kyungsoo untuk melepaskan diri.

"diam"

"…" Kai menghentikan gerakannya.

"aku tidak akan berbaik hati untuk kedua kalinya, aku benar-benar tidak suka berdebat dengan orang yang sedang sakit dan keras kepala"

Kai merasakan tangan Kyungsoo yang dingin mampu membuat kepalanya sedikit rileks, tapi berkebalikan dengan cara kerja jantungnya yang semakin tidak karuan. Apakah ia masih boleh berharap?

"tidurlah"

Satu perintah.

Tapi entah kenapa Kai mulai merasakan kelopak matanya memberat. Dan ia tidak bisa lagi melawan, ia kelelahan, dan pasrah.

Kyungsoo sedikit merasa heran kenapa ia bisa begitu refleks menarik Kai kedekapannya. Tersenyum simpul saat lelaki itu menuruti perintahnya, dengkuran halus yang tenang dan pegangan tangannya yang melemah semakin meyakinkan Kyungsoo kalau lelaki itu sudah tidur. Ada satu ke-egoisan Kyungsoo yang muncul tiba-tiba saat ia melihat lelaki itu tertidur. Keraguan sedikit melingkupi Kyungsoo, dan semburat merah muncul begitu saja di kedua belah pipinya. Tapi sisi egoisnya lebih kuat.

Ia merunduk, dan mencium bibir Kai yang sedikit terbuka.


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun tersenyum di hadapannya, duduk dengan anggun di sofa empuknya dengan kedua tangan terlipat, selimut berwarna putih gading melingkupi tubuh polosnya serta kerlingan yang sama dengan saat pertama kali mereka saling bertatapan.

 _Berbahaya._

Otak Chanyeol beraeksi atas senyum yang di tunjukkan Baekhyun padanya, tapi ia hanya mampu berdiri terdiam dengan kepala penuh tanya.

Dingin merayapi tubuhnya.

Apa? Mengapa? Bagaimana? _Siapa_ … Baekhyun?

Chanyeol berpikir ia akan langsung memohon pada Baekhyun dengan berlinangan air mata ketika ia ia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berbicara padanya, memohon hanya untuk mampu bertatapan dengannya kembali. Tapi yang terjadi adalah hal yang tak pernah ia inginkan.

Kenyataan, bahwa ia tak pernah mengenal Baekhyun, sedikitpun.

Saat bersama dengan Kyungsoo dan Kai, wajah Baekhyun keras dan sarat kebencian padanya. Sekarang, wajah Baekhyun mengingatkannya pada ketakutan yang selama ini berusaha ia tepis sejak dulu, bahwa ia, telah di kendalikan oleh Baekhyun sejak lama.

 _Tidak…_

Realita menamparnya sangat keras.

Baekhyun hanya memanfaatkannya selama ini.

Ia ingin marah, tapi ia tak mampu, ia sudah terlalu lama terjebak pada Baekhyun, hingga seperti mustahil baginya untuk hidup tanpa Baekhyun.

Nafasnya memburu dan air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, rahangnya mengeras, ia tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri untuk mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, tapi ia hanya mampu berdiri diam di hadapan Baekhyun dengan kemarahan yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubunnya. Tak mampu menyentuh Baekhyun untuk meluapkan amarahnya.

Senyum Baekhyun melebar menatapnya, menikmati pertunjukan yang sedang berlangsung di hadapannya.

.

.

Baekhyun menyukainya. Ekspresi yang Chanyeol berikan padanya.

Chanyeol, Chanyeol- _nya_ yang manis. Ia selalu menyukai Chanyeol. _Miliknya_. Chanyeol hanya akan menjadi miliknya. Tak akan ada orang yang memiliki Chanyeol selain dirinya. Karena Chanyeol, _Miliknya_.

Kemarahan yang tak bisa di lepaskannya, kesedihan yang di rasakannya, kekecewaannya, semua perasaannya tergambar dengan sangat jelas di wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol-nya yang manis, Chanyeol yang di cintainya.

Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya perlahan, menghapus jaraknya dari Chanyeol jengkal demi jengkal, kembali tersenyum saat Chanyeol kembali menatapnya dengan terluka, menyentuh rahangnya yang tegas, menciumnya, dan merangkulkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol, memeluknya. Tersenyum diantara leher dan bahu lebar Chanyeol.

 _Milikku_.

* * *

Kyungsoo menyilangkan kakinya, duduk pada kursi sofa berseberangan dengan sofa tempat Kai tertidur. Mengamatinya dengan jeli inci demi inci, mengelus bibirnya sendiri ketika menatap bibir Kai yang sedikit terbuka, tersenyum.

Sudah lebih dari satu jam bagi Kyungsoo menunggu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyelesaikan urusan mereka. Kyungsoo perlu mengingatkan Chanyeol pada perjanjian mereka kalau pria itu lupa. Tapi semua ini sedikit mengherankan baginya, tak ada suara teriakan ataupun tangisan yang keluar dari kamar Baekhyun, menilik dari semua peristiwa ini, bukankah itu semua yang harusnya terjadi?

Kecuali,

Baekhyun telah merencanakannya sejak lama…

Kyungsoo tersenyum miring.

Akhirnya, muncul, sifat asli Baekhyun.

Menjalin persahabatan dengan Baekhyun untuk waktu yang lama, membuatnya sedikit mengenal sifat asli Baekhyun.

Sebaik apapun Baekhyun. Dia tidak suka di belenggu, oleh _apapun_.

Bahkan jika itu hanya berupa kain yang menutupi tubuhnya, sahabatnya itu membenci baju-baju yang melekat pada tubuhnya, seolah-olah itu membelenggunya dengan erat hingga dapat membuatnya sesak nafas, membuat ia hafal betul dengan kebiasaan Baekhyun yang selalu telanjang ketika di rumah.

Jika memang benar demikian, maka artinya, pesta pertunangan Baekhyun dengan Taeyeon yang gagal karena Chanyeol, merupakan rencana Baekhyun, sekalipun Taeyeon adalah orang yang telah di sukai oleh Baekhyun sejak lama.

Dulu, ia sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar Baekhyun akan di jodohkan oleh keluarganya, dan pria itu tidak membuka mulutnya sedikitpun untuk menolaknya. Jadi ia berasumsi kalau Baekhyun menerima perjodohan itu karena Taeyeon yang benar-benar di sukainya.

Saat pesta pertunangannya hancur karena Chanyeol, ia benar-benar berfikir Baekhyun akan menghancurkan Chanyeol setelahnya.

Tapi sekarang, ia memahami rencana Baekhyun. Chanyeol, adalah alat yang di gunakan oleh Baekhyun untuk melawan keluarganya.

Rencananya berjalan dengan amat mulus.

Pssh, sahabatnya memang lumayan mengerikan bukan?

Baekhyun menghancurkan belenggu dari keluarganya, dan di saat yang sama, ia membuat banyak orang membenci Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol hanya menjadi miliknya seorang.

Kekeke… sahabatnya memang mengagumkan.

Kyungsoo kembali mengamati Kai yang masih terbaring tidur dengan nyaman. Tangan kiri lelaki itu terjatuh lunglai ke lantai yang dingin.

Tersenyum penuh arti.

Kyungsoo berdiri dan mendekat kearah tempat Kai berbaring, mengambil tangan Kai yang terkulai di lantai, melesakkan jari-jari tangan kirinya sendiri pada sela-sela jari-jari tangan Kai yang lebih besar, dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kai berbaring, perlahan merunduk dengan tangan kanannya merayap pada perut keras Kai, merambatkannya sampai pada dada bidang Kai.

Kau ingin tahu? Mengapa ia dan Baekhyun mampu menjalin persahabatan dalam waktu lama?

Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap wajah Kai dari dekat, mengagumi wajah yang terpahat garang di hadapannya. Bibirnya hanya berjarak dua senti dari bibir Kai.

Benar.

Karena ia dan Baekhyun, memiliki sifat yang sama.

"akan ku jadikan kau… _milikku_ " dan Kyungsoo kembali mengecupnya, menjilatnya.

" _milikku_ " bisik Kyungsoo, tersenyum.

* * *

Kai merasakan sesuatu merayap di perutnya, tapi tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk bangun, bahkan jika itu hanya untuk membuka kelopak matanya, perlahan, ia merasakan sesuatu yang merayap di tubuhnya itu merambat hingga di dadanya.

Ia merasakan hembusan angin di sekitar wajahnya.

"akan ku jadikan kau… milikku"

 _Apa?_

Kemudian Kai merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya, dan sapuan benda basah mengikutinya hingga ia merasakan bibirnya ikut menjadi basah.

"milikku" bisiknya

 _Milik mu?_

 _Siapa? Kyungsoo?..._

Pelan-pelan, ia merasakan sesuatu yang merambat di tubuhnya itu menghilang, di gantikan dengan bunyi langkah pelan yang menjauhi gendang telinganya. Ia mulai mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk bangun. Saat ia bisa membuka matanya, ia melihat Kyungsoo menghilang di lantai dua.

Otaknya bekerja dengan sempurna.

Menarik tangan kanannya dan menggunakan lengannya untuk menutupi matanya.

Tersenyum.

 _Brengsek, ini akan mengasikkan._

* * *

Kyungsoo menelpon managernya menggunakan telefon rumah Baekhyun, ingin mengabarkan kalau ia bolos sekolah saat ini, tapi yang di terimanya membuatnya tersenyum lebar mendengarkan ocehan managernya di seberang sana.

Berbicara bahwa dirinya telah di culik oleh seseorang, beritanya telah menyebar. CCTV di halaman rumahnya menangkap semuanya, dan mereka mengira Kai seorang sasaeng fans-nya.

Secara teknis, ia memang telah di culik.

Menarik bukan?

Setelah semua ini, pada akhirnya, Kai, akan jatuh di tangannya.

Kejadian seperti ini, bukankah lebih tepat kalau di sebut dengan sebuah keberuntungan?

* * *

Chanyeol telah melampiaskan kemarahannya.

Jika Baekhyun telah mengambil banyak hal darinya, bukankah ia juga berhak mengambil banyak hal dari Baekhyun?

"ahh… Chanyeolhh…"

Baekhyun mengeliatkan kepalanya, membuat kepalanya semakin melesak kedalam bantal yang di pakainya, jari-jari kakinya melengkung dan bergerak menekan kasur, membuat sprei yang ada di bawah mereka tertarik kebawah, jari-jari Baekhyun berada di pinggang dan punggungnya, mengerat setiap kali Chanyeol menumbuk prostatnya di dalam sana, membuat punggung indahnya melengkung seperti busur di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeolhh.."

Chanyeol akan menghabiskannya, semua yang ada pada Baekhyun.

Memakan leher Baekhyun dengan buas, lengan-lengan tangannya mengangkat tubuh dan pinggang Baekhyun semakin merapat pada tubuhnya.

Jika Baekhyun telah memilikinya, maka ia juga akan membuat Baekhyun, menjadi _miliknya._

Chanyeol marah.

Hingga ia menumbukkan miliknya dengan keras.

"AAANNGGHHH…"

 _Milikku._

 _TBC_


End file.
